1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to flight plans for aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for selecting potential flight plans for an aircraft.
2. Background
In operating aircraft, a pilot may generate a flight plan from a start location to a destination location. The flight plan is information about the flight from a start point to an end point. The flight plan may include information such as the flight path. This flight path may be defined using waypoints. Other information may include an estimated time en route, information about the aircraft, alternate airports, information about the passengers, and other suitable information.
In generating a flight plan, a pilot may take into account weather conditions and other circumstances. Oftentimes, the flight plan may include predetermined routes such as airways. These airways may be used even though they may not provide the most direct flight to a destination.
A pilot or other operator, however, may often select a flight plan that has previously been cleared by an air traffic control service. Even though the flight plan may not provide the most direct or desirable route to the destination. The pilot or other operator, however, may select a flight plan that was previously approved by the air traffic control service because of the likelihood that a reuse of the route in the flight plan may be approved.
Other flight plans that have not been previously approved by air traffic control may have more difficulty obtaining approval. Much of the airspace may have restrictions based on altitude, runways, time restrictions, and other constraints. As a result, the flight plan generated by a pilot may be proper with respect to safely flying the aircraft from the start location to the destination location. However, other constraints may result in the flight plan being denied.
However, selecting a previously approved flight plan may not result in a most desirable plan for use by a particular pilot. For example, the pilot may not obtain the desired arrival time, fuel usage, or both when using a previously approved flight plan. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.